This invention relates to figurines, e.g. dolls, having changeable facial features. Broadly such dolls have been previously known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,762,374 discloses a doll head wherein a vertical section of the head is mounted for rotation on a horizontal axis to change facial features. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 1,138,412 shows a doll head with back-to-back facial features and having a wig pivotally mounted at the apex of the head for selectively exposing or concealing such features. However, it is not believed that any doll or other figurine thus far has been provided with the capability of changing horizontal sections or portions of facial features of a doll, particularly in the manner provided by the present invention.
The present invention provides a toy figurine, usually in the form of a doll, having a head and a torso. The head includes an upper or scalp portion, which usually is secured to the torso against rotation relative thereto. Between the scalp portion and the torso, an intermediate movable facial portion is provided in the form of a horizontal section of the head and having differing back-to-back simulated facial features. The intermediate movable facial portion is mounted for rotation on a vertical axis relative to the torso and scalp portion. The intermediate movable facial portion can comprise a plurality of independently rotatable members. The scalp portion includes simulated hair extending downwardly at the back or rear of the head substantially the length of the head to conceal facial features rotated to the rear of the head. Thus, by rotating the facial portion, or members thereof, selected facial features may be exposed to view while others are concealed beneath the hair at the back of the head.
While this invention is susceptible of embodiment in many different forms, there is shown in the drawings and will herein be described in detail a specific embodiment and modification thereof with the understanding that the present disclosure is to be considered as an exemplification of the principles of the invention and is not intended to limit the invention to the embodiment or modification illustrated.